


Can we keep it?

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aw they're so cute!, Baby bugbear, But they can kill you in a few minutes so I'd recommend not touching them, Inverted Relativity Falls, Relativity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's been a few days since Mabel came out of the portal. Having spent thirty years dodging and befriending monsters, the tiny little town of Gravity Falls with its tame Space Shack was kind of boring. That is, until now. Why spend the day studying monsters, when you can take the monsters inside?





	Can we keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dbni88y

Grauntie Mabel burst through the door, the widest grin they’d seen in days on her face. “KIDS! KI- GUYS!” Her sweater was a vibrant yellow with a bear on it.

Grunkle Dipper dropped what he was holding. The snow globe shattered upon hitting the floor. Dan jumped and looked up from his magazine. Maria, calm as could be, hung up the shirt and turned to Grauntie Mabel. Stanford fell off his seat, Scrapbook Two in his hands. Fiddleford yelped as he was pushed over as well.

Stanley jumped up, grinning just as widely. “Grauntie!”

“I just found the cutest baby bugbear ever!” Grauntie Mabel turned around and picked something quite large and yellow up. Just a bit bigger than the Stan twins, the thing certainly looked like a cross between a bear and a wasp. It was fuzzy and rounded with a long muzzle like a bear. However, it had six legs and five toes on each paw. Instead of a tail, it had a long stinger. Two antenna poked out of its honey yellow head. Black rings like panda markings drew across its face. Black blotches splattered over its side, a few black spots touched its chest. Its front two legs and back two legs, from paw to elbow, was black. The middle legs were only black in the paws.

The fuzzy bear looked about with round, dark yellow eyes. It’s giant insect wings buzzed a bit.

Grunkle Dipper choked out, “You brought a baby bugbear into the house.”

“Isn’t he adorable?” Grauntie Mabel cooed and held him up. Stanley and Stanford, Fiddleford’s hand in his, approached the baby thing. “Op! Watch for the stinger. Babies have venom that could kill a full-grown man in minutes!”

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Stanley laughed.

“It’s so bright. How’d you find it?” Stanford gasped.

“Er, Mabel? Where’s its mom?” Grunkle Dipper prompted.

“Momma bear?” Grauntie Mabel echoed. She hesitated and then laughed. “Oh, right! Momma bear! Yeah, it’s a funny story. She probably won’t come back here, though.” She set down the baby bugbear. It mumbled and looked up at Stanford, who was closest.

Stanford knelt and cooed. “Oh! He’s very fuzzy, like a baby bear. But it’s antenna and claws are already long. Fascinating.”

The bugbear sniffed his hand and then lumbered over to Fiddleford. The boy backed up. “Uh, yeah. Cute. Er- why- why? Why?” He backed up to the counter. The baby bugbear followed him and reared. It set a paw on his chest and leaned close enough that his breath fogged the glass on Fiddleford’s glasses.

“Aw! He likes you!” Grauntie Mable cooed.

Grunkle Dipper’s eyes grew round. “Uh, just stay still, Fiddleford. I’m sure he won’t, uh, bite you or anything. Mabel, do you mind?”

Grauntie Mabel walked up to the bug bear and heaved him up into her arms. She stroked its head with one hand. The bear made a noise that sounded like a motor failing to start. “You’re just a sweet little baby bear. Hey, kids! Wanna go see if he likes honey?”

Stanley perked up. “Sure!”

Stanford took out his notebook as Stanley zoomed off. “I wonder if it will like real honey versus artificial honey. Artificial honey is very sweet as its direct sugar, while bee’s honey is indirect sugar.”

“Actually,” Grunkle Dipper walked forward. “Bugbears are very, very dangerous. So maybe you should take that outside? It’s a baby, but that thing’s definitely not safe.”

“Oh, hush,” Grauntie Mabel scolded. “He’s just fine. Aren’t you, babe?”

The bear waved its many paws. Something fell in the kitchen. The bear let out a squeal, flipped over, and buzzed its wings.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down, b- agh!” Grauntie Mabel yelped and dropped the cub as its stinger dug into her arm deep enough to draw blood. Free, the cub ran back into the forest. The old woman sunk to her knees. Her sweater turned a deep maroon.

“Oh my God!” Grunkle Dipper ran to her side. “Oh my God, Mabel! It- it just–”

“Calm down,” Grauntie Mabel cut him off, her voice tight. She was quite pale now. She dug a needle out of her bag and shot herself in the arm, just a few inches away from the sting. Her wheezing breaths started to even out. “See? All better.” She winced. “Ow. But I’m fine!” She stood up and put away the needle. “See? Nothing I can’t handle.” She turned to look into the forest. Her sweater changed back to gold with a bear on it. “Poor guy got spooked. You think he’ll come back if we give him honey?”

“No! Mabel, no.” Grunkle Dipper smiled nervously. “You just got stung by a baby bugbear. How about you sit down for a little while?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I haven't posted in a while!
> 
> This is Inverted Relativity Falls, where Mabel trusted Bill and was sucked into the portal. Dipper was homeless and ran about, not because he and Mabel fought but because being a ghost hunter in places where most ghost stories are just superstition doesn't pay well.  
> Mabel, when in the portal, actually made a lot of friends. One time, she helped tame the untamable space hog, whose fur can change color at will and by emotion. After taming it, she was able to gift to the aliens there a herd of space hogs, which were basically sheep with colorful fur and an herbivore that could mess up an apex predator. In gratitude, they gave her an orphaned baby one (whom she named Waddles) and a load of fur that she changed into a sweater. The sweater changes at her will, but sometimes changes due to more extreme physical or emotional changes. If there is no feeling at all, it turns silver.  
> Also, Dipper's pretty freaked out because he was terrified of the monsters in the forest and tried his darndest to keep the kids away from it all. Then Mabel takes extremely dangerous animals and just brings them into the house. "Well, Dipper, you said they couldn't go out into the forest. So I thought I bring them inside!"  
> They love each other, but their definitions of "Safe, but fun" are wildly different.


End file.
